Hiding
by NicoleKidmanFanxD
Summary: Lyra versteckt sich in London vor der Polizei und hat ein paar seltsame Träume.


Lyra rannte die dunklen Strassen von London entlang, die hatte es geschafft von Mrs. Coulter zu fliehen. Doch sie wusste, das Mrs. Coulter die Londoner Polizei auf sie ansetzten würde. Pan flog hinter ihr her, in der Gestalt eines Rotkehlchens.

"Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte er.

"Keine Ahnung." schnaufte Lyra im Rennen, sie sah sich immer wieder um. "Wir rennen einfach weiter! Alles ist besser als zurück zu Mrs. Coulter zu gehen!" Sie hörten laute Rufe hinter sich und Lyra zuckte zusammen. Pan verwandelte sich in ein Kolibri und blieb in der Luft stehen.

"Die Polizisten! Lyra, lauf!" Lyra rannte los wie eine Bessessne und Pan lotste sie von oben in die richtigen Ecken, wo sie kaum jemand sehen konnte, sie beteten das die die Polizei sie nicht erwischen würde, doch sie wurden immer schneller und schneller. Lyra hat plötzlich das Gefühl, dass sie garnicht mehr vom Fleck kommt.

"Rechts!" schrie Pan von oben. Lyra bog nach rechts ab und rannte eine steinerne Treppe hinunter. Sie presste sich gegen die kalte Mauer und hoffte, dass sie Polizisten sie nicht finden würden. In dem Moment rannten sie gerade oben an Lyra vorbei, ohne sie zu sehen.

"Sucht das Mädchen! Es kann nicht weit sein!" rief der kräftige Offizier und die Truppe rannte im Gleichschritt weiter.

"Puh!" atmete Lyra. Die ganze Anspannung fiel von ihr ab und sie fühlte sich plötzlich Hundemüde. Was hätte sie nicht alles gegeben um jezt in Jordan College in ihrem Bett zu liegen? Wie sehr hätte sie sich gefreut, Mrs. Londsale zu sehen und in ein warmes Bad zu sinken?

"Das war verdammt knapp!" whisperte Pantalaimon der sich in ein Hermelin verwandelt hatte und in Lyras Tasche hockte. Er hatte die Pfoten auf den Rand der Tasche abgestützt und sah sie mit großen, schwarzen Äuglein an.

"Und jetzt?" fragte er. Er schien sich nicht gans sicher, ob Lyra einen Plan hatte.

"Wir suchen uns eine Ecke zum schlafen und Morgen früh machen wir uns auf die Socken." antwortete Lyra. Sie schaute hoch in den Himmel. Die Nacht war schwarz und klar. Kein Wölkchen war am Himmel und über ihnen funkelten die Sterne.

"Wohin?"

"Um Billy und Roger zu suchen!" Pan nickte und sie gingen die dunklen Gassen weiter, bogen mal links und rechts ab, ohne eine Ahnung zu haben, wo sie überhaupt sind. Schon bald kamen sie in eine dunkle Ecke wo sie niemand sehen konnten und sie ließen sich dort nieder. Sie packte das Brot aus, dass sie von Mrs. Coulter stibitzt hatte und teilte es mit Pan. Ihr war etwas mulmig zumute, ganz allein im dunklen London aber alles war besser als bei _ihr_! Lyra und Pan hatten das Brot schon bald aufgegessen doch ihre Mägen knurrten immer noch. Von der oberen Straße kam ein Würstchengeruch in die Ecke, da hatte anscheinend noch eine Imbissbude auf und Lyra zählte ihr Geld nach, das Mrs. Coulter ihr bei ihrem Ausflug nach London gegeben hatte, als würde es sich um etwas Süßes handeln. Lyra hatte das Geld zwar auch großzügig wieder ausgegeben, aber sie hatte noch etwas übrig, um genau zu sein noch 10 Pfund von den 50, die Mrs. Coulter ihr gegeben hatte. Sie gingen hoch zu der Straße, schaute sich nocheinmal nach den Polizisten um und stellten sich an den Wagen.

"Was darf's sein?" fragte der dicke Mann in dem Wagen. Er trug eine weiße Schürze die an ein paar Stellen mit Senf und Ketchup beschmiert war. Lyra schaute auf den Grill. Es gab Schnitzel, Currybratwurst und normale Bratwurst.

"Eine Bratwurst mit Brötchen und ein Tee bitte." Der Mann nickte, nahm eine Bratwurst und legte sie in das Brötchen, schmierte Senf drauf und stellte einen großen Becher mit schwarzem Tee auf das Brett und sagte dann:

"Das macht dann 4 Pfund." Lyra legte ihm das Geld hin und ging zu einem der Stehtische. Sie nahm die Wurst aus dem Brötchen und gab das Brötchen Pan und die Wurst aß sie selber.

"Was macht denn eine junge Dame wie du um die Uhrzeit noch alleine draussen?" fragte der Mann an ihrem Tisch. Er trug einen schwarzen Smoking und hatte einen Zylinder auf dem Kopf. Nach all den Wochen, die Lyra bei Mrs. Coulter verbracht hatte, wusste sie, dass dieser Mann zu der "feineren Gesselschaft" gehörte und von dieser Gesselschaft, hatte sie erstmal genug.

"Ich warte auf meinen Vater." sagte Lyra ruhig doch sie zitterte. Draussen war es bereits kalt und obwohl Pan als Hermelin um ihren Nacken lack und ihr Wärme spendete, fühlte sie sich kein Stück besser. Im Gegenteil, obwohl Pan bei ihr war, fühlte sie sich alleine wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben. Sie wünschte bloß, dass Roger auch hier wäre. Doch der liegt vermurlich gerade in seinem Bett in Jordan College, dachte sich Lyra. Wie sehr sie sich doch irrte!

"Aha. Und wo ist dein Vater?" fragte der Mann neugierig. Er hatte bereits glasiger Augen und von seinem Becher kam der Geruch von Glühwein.

"Auf einem Auftrag. Mein Vater ist ein Killer und ich bringe ihm neue Kleidung weil seine Arbeitskleidung meist voller Blut ist!" log Lyra schamlos.

"Ha! Du hast ja vielleicht eine blühende Fantasie." Der Mann lachte sie an und sah das Lyra zitterte. Er holte ein silbernes Fläschen aus seinem Jackett.

"Nimm das in deinen Tee, dann wird dir wärmer!" Er versuchte den Inhalt hineinzukippen, doch Lyra zog den Becher weg.

"Hab ich nicht nötig!" sagte sie und lief davon. Sie vergewisserte sich nocheinmal, dass der Mann ihr nicht gefolgt sei und sie lief wieder zu ihrem Versteck. Sie legte sich hin, schlief ein und fing an zu Träumen. Sie lief eine lange, dunkle Gasse entlang und jemand folgte ihr, jemand ohne Gesicht und in einem schwarzen Umhang. Er kam immer näher und hatte Lyra schon bald. Sie versuchte sie krampfhaft zu wehren doch derjenige war einfach zu stark. Er hatte sie an beiden Handgelenken. Er zückte ein Messer und gerade als er ihr etwas antun wollte, wachte Lyra schreiend auf. Sie befand sie ein einem kuscheligen und warmen Bett, nicht auf den kalten Straßen Londons. Draussen war es dunkel und nur eine Nachttischlampe erhellte das große Zimmer. An der Wand hang eine Weltkarte und an ihr stand ein Tisch mit Spiegel. Parfüm hing in der Luft und Pan saß als Katze auf ihrem Schoß und schaute sich genauso verblüfft um wie sie. Sie stand auf, lief im Zimmer herum, schaute aus dem Zimmer heraus und versuchte sich zu erinnern wo sie war. Da erkannte Lyra es, sie war bei Mrs. Coulter.

"Nein!" schrie sie und ließ sich mit einem lauten Knarren auf das weiche, duftende Bett plumpsen. Nun hatte sie ein Bett, aber nicht das Bett, das sie wollte. Da kam Mrs. Coulter herein gerannt und nahm Lyra in den Arm. Sie trug ein weißes Abendkleid mit Spitzen.

"Lyra, Schatz. Ich habe dich schreien gehört. Hast du was schlechtes geträumt? " Lyra versuchte sich aus der Umarmung zu befreien doch Mrs. Coulter hielt sie fest.

"Psst, ist ja alles gut. Jetzt bin ich ja da." sie strich Lyra über den Kopf. Lyra konnte das alles nicht fassen, wie ist das passiert? Sie war doch vorhin noch auf den Straßen von London? Hat man sie im Schlaf geschnappt und mitgenommen?

"Ich bin ja so froh, dass ich dich wieder habe meine kleine Assistentin! London ist so gefährlich, ich dachte schon, jemand hätte dich entführt! Aber jetzt habe ich dich ja wieder und jetzt bleibst du auch schön hier-für immer!" Lyra lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Das "hierbleiben" hatte sie beim besten Willen nicht vor. Lyra befreite sich aus der Umarmung und rannte auf den Gang hinaus und Mrs. Coulter lief ihr hinterher.

"Sie glauben doch nicht wirklich, dass ich hierbleibe und das für immer!" schrie Lyra. Ihr Gesicht würde rot. Pan verwandelte sich in einen Säbelzahntiger.

"Doch, das tue ich!" sagte sanft und machte einen Schritt auf Lyra zu. "Du bist meine Tochter und eine Tochter gehört nun mal zu ihrer Mutter, so einfach ist das!." Mrs. Coulter sagte das so als würde Lyra schon immer wissen, das sie iher Mutter ist.

"Was?" schnaufte Lyra. Sie machte einen Schritt zurück, sie stand nun fast am Geländer des Stockwerkes. Mrs. Coulter kam langsam weiter auf sie zu.

"Lyra, Schatz. Du gehörst zu mir!" Lyraa schüttelte hefitg den Kopf.

"Nein, niemals bleibe ich hier!" schrie sie. Da sprang der Goldene Affe auf Pan und bevor der überhaupt reagieren konnte, hielt der Affe ihn schmerzhaft mit seinen langen Krallen fest. Lyra trat aus Schock einen großen Schritt zurück und purzelte über das Geländer in die Tiefe...immer weiter...und wieder wachte sie auf, doch diesmal auf den Straßen von London. Lyra atmete auf.

"Was ist denn?" fragte Pan verschalfen. "Ist jemand da?" Er verwandele sich in eine Eule, um besser sehen zu können.

"Ich habe erst geträumt, dass mich jemand fast umbringt und dann habe ich geträumt, dass Mrs. Coulter meine Mutter ist und wir bei ihr leben müssen!"

"Grrr..da ist ja das zweite schlimmer als das erste!" antwortete Pan und gab einen Eulenlaut von sich.

"Dieser Ort gefällt mir nicht, lass uns aufbrechen!" sagte Lyra. Pan nickte und sie machten sich auf die Suche nach Billy und Roger.


End file.
